


PROVISO

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), chris evans actor - Fandom
Genre: Acrophobia, Anal Play, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubcon if you squint, Established Dom/Sub relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, No Aftercare, Slight Prostitution, cuckold of sorts, mean daddy!andy barber, rough consensual sex, slight public sex, smut. 18+ only. ceo!chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Andy is willing to take the case but only on one condition. He gets to spend the night with Chris’s girl... you.
Relationships: Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, andy barber x reader, ceo!chris evans x reader, mean daddy!andy barber x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	PROVISO

**Author's Note:**

> I would sell my soul if I could make this fic come to life.

“ _So, you gonna sign the contract or not?”_ Andy questioned, looking out over the twinkling landscape of Boston. In the reflection, he sees the younger, sharply dressed CEO still browsing the thick binding of papers.

The conference room is large, minimally decorated with mostly black and white paintings. A rich mahogany table is set in the middle with the clean-shaven CEO of Evans Corp. sitting at the head with you, his submissive and other half, standing to his right.

The setting sun casts an eerie glow over the Defense Lawyer as he waits until he hears the scratching of pen on paper to turn around.

Chris signs the document and sets the pen down before casting you a glance.

_“Go on, Sweetheart. Show Mr. Barber a good time.”_

Chris tips his head towards the navy suited stranger who’s standing by the massive floor to ceiling windows. You send your partner a warm smile, wanting to please him in every way.

Heels click on the shiny flooring as you make your way around the table ready to blow this man’s mind when a gruff voice stops you in your tracks.

_“Ah ah.”_ Andy raises his hand forcing you to a quick stop as you balance on your toes precariously.

_“On your hands and knees.”_ He commands, pointing to his black wing tipped shoes. _“I wanna watch you crawl.”_

His tone hits you square in the chest. Your breathing faltered; you hadn’t expected him to be so dominating. An exciting flutter was forming deep in your belly as you slowly sunk to your knees.

The short, satin dress you wore gave everything away as he spied down the top of your dress and palmed his cock through his trousers. 

Your eyes traveled the length of the cunning man. His finely trimmed beard framed a sly grin as he watched you make your way over to him. You swing your hips from side to side, exaggerating the movement loving how his eyes lit up and burned into yours.

You sat on your heels when you reached his feet, peering up at him modestly while you licked your lips lewdly. His navy tie drifted away from his body as he leaned down and brushed the apple of your cheek with his knuckles.

_“Quite a pretty little thing you have here, Evans_.” Andy said, looking over your features studiously as if he was trying to make a mental note.

Chris’s steely tone doesn’t waver, full of confidence. _“I know.”_

_“I’m going to enjoy taking her apart.”_ Andy says casually, staring at you like a piece of meat he couldn’t wait to devour.

_“She’s all yours.”_ Chris’s voice echoed off the walls as he stood from his chair and walked over to the Liquor cart to fix a drink. 

_“Her safe word is ‘Saturn’. No kissing. She’s forbidden to touch herself until you say otherwise.”_ He turns on the spot and clears his throat forcing Andy to tear his eyes from you.

_“No anal. No leaving marks that’ll bleed.”_ He takes a sip of his scotch, gritting his teeth at the burn. _“That skin is mine to scar.”_

Your body tingled with remembrance of the first night Chris made you bleed when he spanked you with a flogger. Things had been different after that night.

He raised his glass to Andy with a wicked grin, _“Other than that, do whatever you’d like to her.”_

The atmosphere shifted then although you were always the one in charge, Andy’s lust was suffocating.

Suddenly, there was a hand at the base of your hairline dragging you closer to the immense windows before depositing you with your back pressed against the glass.

His large body consumed your sight as he stood over you and unbuckled his pants. Your tongue poked out the corner of your lips excitedly. 

_“You gonna be a good girl and choke on Daddy’s cock, Kitten?”_ Andy questioned as he pulled his straining appendage from his pants. 

Thank God you were already on your knees because hearing him call himself _Daddy_ had your core dripping. You nod eagerly, wanting nothing more than to taste his cock. _“Yes, Daddy.”_

His generous length bobbed teasingly until he traced your lips with the reddened, leaky crown. He paints them with the musky pre cum that dribbled from his girthy flesh, toying with you until your core was flushing heavily with slick. 

Soft, whimpers fell from your lips as he pulled his thickness away. _“Open your mouth and stick out that tongue.”_ His voice is gritty with lust.

You maintained eye contact as you parted your lips and let your tongue hang, opening your mouth wide.

His brow pinched in awe as he ever so slowly filled your mouth and glided over your tongue until he hit the back of your throat. You groan and then sputter around his length when he withdraws his hips only to shove his cock back in with a punch. 

He swears low under his breath as he spreads your lips around his throbbing girth making your pussy clench desperately. You grab his burly thighs when he cages your head with his hands and holds you flush against the glass and begins to fuck your throat.

Spit slips from the corners of your mouth as he bucks his hard flesh over your tongue, growling out his pleasure and pressing his fingertips into your scalp. _“You’ve got a mouth made for fucking, Kitten.”_

Your head was dizzy from lack of air and the adrenaline of being used where anyone could see. His thrusts are steady and overwhelming as he takes your mouth repeatedly, barely allowing you any oxygen and yet, you loved every minute of it.

The power this man wielded and the controlling aura he produced makes your mind go dumb. A hand slips from his thighs and dives under your dress rubbing quickly at your tiny nub, frantic to quell the tremendous ache.

Andy rips his length from your lips and doles a sharp slap to your left cheek sending your head to the side. Your skin burns with arousal and shame knowing he didn’t give permission. You hear Chris sigh in the background disappointedly, your belly twisting heavy with regret.

Andy’s hand is rough under your chin, tilting your head to meet his fiery stare. _“This is my cunt for the night, not yours.”_

You hiccup a soft, trembling apology, _“I’m sorry, Daddy.”_

Andy’s anger fades once you call him _“Daddy”_. He lifts you up and presses your body against the glass. His solid frame compresses your ribs and makes your bones grind painfully.

“ _No need to be sorry, Honey.”_ He kisses the ridge of your brow making your heart race as he slips the straps of your dress down your shoulders, _“I’ll just gonna take it out on this delicious body of yours.”_

He slides the top of your dress down to your belly and hungrily fondles your naked breasts. Your back arches and you mewl as his mouth claims your sensitive globes. His beard tickles and his tongue drags over your skin before he’s nipping at your pebbled peaks.

With hands weaved around your body, palming handfuls of your ass as he grinds his leaky cock against your satin clothed mound. _“Gonna see if every part of you tastes as sweet as these tits.”_

You didn’t have time to consider his words as he spun you around and forced your hands onto the window with a searing touch. You slammed your eyes shut seeing the expansive cityscape. The extreme height has your belly flipping with nerves. You move your body away from the glass until Andy pushes you against it making you shout anxiously.

_“If those hands move, I won’t let you cum.”_ He growls in your ear, his hot breath fanning over your cheek bone.

You gasp at his threat but it turns into a ragged sigh when you feel his beard scratching the back of your thighs. He pushes your dress up and over your hips and lets out a deep, dark chuckle, _“No panties… why am I not surprised.”_

His tongue is warm on your skin as it drags up your delicate flesh, over the junction where your thighs meet your bottom, leaving little bite marks in its wake.

Your forehead falls against the enormous pane, forgetting about your fear of heights when he spreads your cheeks and spits obscenely on your tight hole. His tongue dives between your cheeks, licking your puckered rim with talent and finesse.

_“Arch your back. Give Daddy that ass.”_ He pushes on your lower back forcing you to bend harder into the window and expose yourself to him.

His tongue goes rigid and prods the tight muscle, testing your opening with determined drives. Your heart pounds as his fingers tickle your inner thighs, tracing playful patterns up to your soaked center.

_“What a fuckin’ mess you’re making, Kitten_.” Andy scolds, softly. 

His digits slide through your puffy outer lips and circle your throbbing clit languidly. Your jaw goes slack at the attention and you push back onto his tongue, greedy for more stimulation. 

_“Let everyone in Boston know how much of a slut you are. Ride Daddy’s face.”_ His muffled command urges you on as he pushes 2 fingers inside your sopping core. They curl and massage your svelte walls eliciting heated mewls and high-pitched gasps as you scratch the window from the blissful onslaught.

Your body locks tight and you frantically cry out, begging for permission to cum when he finds your G-Spot and hones in. 

_“Daddy, please! May I come?!”_

_“You gonna come with Daddy’s tongue up your ass?”_ His skilled fingers curl their way around the bumpy tissue driving your orgasm head on.

_“Yes! Please, please!”_

He smacks your ass with his free hand, _“Come on, Honey. Make a mess. Come all over my fingers.” He commands with a grunt._

Your core grips his fingers hard and your body snaps as you shatter into a million pieces and soak him in your squirt. Your breath fogs the glass as you scream out your rapture and ride out your pleasure on his tongue.

The second your eyes open Andy is on you.

He twists your body around with urgency, his face wet and riddled with ravenous fury as he hitches your leg around his waist and slots himself between your thighs. His grip is harsh on your hips, controlling your every movement.

_“Wait!”_ You chime, hesitantly, unsure if you were ready to take his cock after such an intense orgasm.

Tender, pillow kisses pepper their way up your neck until he bites the shell of your ear making you sing. _“It’s ok if you cry, Honey. Daddy gets off on your tears.”_

He punches his hips forward, impaling you on his veiny girth. You cry out in sweet agony at the profound stretch. His cock is heavy in your core, widening your channel with his thickness and sliding past your clit with every shove.

_“Fuck!”_ His chest rumbles with a growl when he feels your tight walls flutter trying to adjust to his massive size.

Your bones crash into the window pane with every powerful thrust, making your belly knot embarrassingly fast. His pulsing crown painfully kisses the deepest part of you, nudging your cervix with agonizing torture.

_“I’m stretchin’ out this little pussy, huh? Bet you can feel me in your belly.”_

Immoral gasps are torn from your lips at his words as he keeps a steady rhythm with his hips.

Your head lolls to one side, eyes falling on Chris as he sips his scotch leisurely. Your heart leaps into your throat, you were so far gone you forgot he was in the room.

Tears sting your eyes, hating that you could even forget the man who you could never live without.

Andy follows your tearful gaze and gets an idea.

_“Let’s bring the party to the CEO, shall we?”_ Andy suggests with a severe grip to your neck. He slides from your drenched slit and tugs you to the long conference table before bending you over in front of your Dom.

Chris smiles wickedly at your wretched features. Your hair is messy, lips puffy and covered in dried saliva. He couldn’t be more pleased.

_“This cunt is something else, Evans._ ** _God Damn_** _.”_ Andy says, before smacking your ass and driving back into your blazing heat.

Slick drips down your inner thighs as Andy grunts from the pressure of the new position, thrusting past your tight opening with resolve.

Your elbows barely keep you upright, sliding forward with every punishing shove inching you closer to Chris. 

He leans forward and thumbs your tear-stained cheeks, _“You’re taking his cock so well, Sweetheart.”_

You whine under Chris’s touch. He was a difficult man to live with but you always knew you were loved.

_“Tell me how it feels.”_

You swallowed hard; Chris had never been in the room when he lent you out in the past. It was always to someone he trusted and had known for years. But now, having him watch you fuck a stranger made your pussy swell like you never imagined.

Chris hated repeating himself, so when you don't answer he lands a quick pop to your left check, adding to Andy’s first graze and then grips your jaw tight.

_“Tell me how it feels to have his cock deep inside that cunt.”_

Your eyes close momentarily, trying to figure out the right words as Andy plows in and out, taking your breath away.

_“Huge- he’s so big!”_ You moan wantonly, grasping onto Chris’s wrist when Andy nudges your cervix cruelly causing you to sob. _“He’s splitting me open, Sir.”_

Andy grunts above you at the way your cervix swirls around his cock head _. “Fuck! This pussy wants to suck me dry.”_

Chris coos your bittersweet moans until Andy drags you up against his body, caging his suited arm around your neck and restricts your airway with his bicep.

Andy’s hand leaves your waist, grabs a hold of your pubic hair and pulls **hard**. _“Are you gonna let Daddy come inside you? Dirty you up like the whore you are?”_

He tears an anguished cry from your lips that slowly turns into a lewd moan as he keeps driving past your folds.

You sniffle and lick your swollen lips, _“Yes.”_

_“Good Girl.”_ Andy praises, smirking into your neck before smacking your abused mound and shoving you over the table once more.

His fingers dig into your waist roughly, bumping your hips into the table harshly when he feels himself nearing the edge. You’ll be covered in little crescents moons for the rest of the night.

You meet Chris’s eyes when you feel Andy begin to swell. You’d never been this turned on before and Chris could tell by the way your eyes lit up and the way your brows pinched together.

_“Daddy wants you to come with him, Kitten.”_ Andy snaked his hand under your body finding your clit with ease. He swirled the little button, smacking it lightly when he felt your channel quiver.

_“That’s it. Come all over Daddy’s cock.”_ Andy demands with a grunt quickening his pace.

Chris leans back in his chair and swigs the remaining liquor before reaching a hand down to adjust his hard on.

The sight made your body spasm. Eyes roll back hard into your skull and your soul lifts towards the sky as Andy shouts his own release, coming deep inside your womb.

You collapse exhaustively on the table with a content sigh. Of all the times Chris has lent your body out either as payment or to sweeten the deal, you’ve never been fucked like that. 

Andy clears his throat and your eyes flick to Chris’s who sent you a soft, encouraging look.

You slide off the table onto your knees. Your dress is tangled around your waist as Andy leers over your body waiting for you to clean his come stained cock.

His fingers tenderly rub your scalp as you lick your mixed juices off his deflating girth. _“That was mind blowing, Kitten.”_

His words make you purr as you clean the remaining spend from his balls.

_“Well, we upheld our end of the deal.”_ Chris chimes in, standing up and unbuttoning his suit coat to drape over your half naked form.

_“I look forward to winning the case for you.”_ Andy says, extending a hand.

Chris smiles, _“I’ll have my secretary reach out to set up a conference for tomorrow night.”_

_“It was wonderful meeting you, Honey.”_ Andy says, leaning down to kiss your hand. _“I can’t wait to see you again real soon.”_

Your brow pinches with confusion. _“What do you mean, Mr. Barber?”_

_“What do you mean by that?”_ Chris cuts in.

Andy snickers with a twisted smile, _“Don’t tell me you didn’t read the fine print, Evans.”_ He shakes his head and slides the signed agreement down the table. _“Page 26. Section 14.”_

Chris thumbs through the document quickly while Andy crouches down and gives you a menacing look. _“I’m going to love being buried inside that sweet cunt for the next few months, Kitten.”_

_“Chr- Chris, what’s he talking about?”_ Your voice wavered as you looked to your other half for comfort.

Chris was seething. His eyes were deadly as he watched Andy stand to full height, _“What the fuck?! We agreed on one night!”_

_“You always gotta read the fine print_.” Andy scolds, watching his clients face twist with rage. _“You never know who could be trying to slip something by you.”_

Andy sent you a wink and buttoned his dark blazer before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

** Page 26. Section 14. **

  * **Mr. Barber will have unlimited access to Ms. Y/L/N for the duration of the case against Mr. Evans.**
  * **Ms. Y/L/N will keep Mr. Barber company whenever and for however long he deems fit.**



**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
